Lightening In A Bottle
by AllOurWords
Summary: An AU style story but the basics are still the same, Nathans the hot shot basketball player with his edge and his arrogance and Brookes still litte miss popularity and there both seniors at tree hill high.


"Lucas I dont care! I don't want to hear anymore of your shitty excuses!"

Nathan awoke to the sound of loud, angry yelling coming from downstairs and groaned into his Black sheets. Turning to look at the basketball shaped radio clock on the night table beside his double bed, the big red letters showed him it was one in the afternoon on a Saturday. He hauled his hungover self into a sitting position and tried to focus properly on the rapsters album poster on the opposite wall.

"Brooke would you please just calm down and listen."

That was his brother Lucas Scott's voice this time, obviously arguing with his beautiful brunette girlfriend Brooke Davis. She lived across the street from them in her big fancy house, maybe bigger than their own luxury semi mansion in the rich people's area of their small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. Lucas, Brooke and Nathan ran in the same circles at their high school, Tree Hill high where they were seniors. Popular seniors. Nathan was the lead scorer on and off the court and played for the Ravens basketball team, as did his brother Lucas Scott. Brooke was head cheerleader and organised and co coordinated cheers to perform at their games. The three of them had grew up together as kids, when there parents, who happened to be best friends, used to go away on business trips and holidays and leave the three of them with Brooke's nanny and they'd remained friends throughout school. Although, these days Brooke and Lucas were closer than ever, they were officially tree hills Golden couple and Nathan drifted apart from them, leaving them to do their coupley things whilst he went off and earned himself the title of Tree Hill Highs cold hearted manwhore.

He thudded his way down the stairs and dragged himself down the corridor to the kitchen where he unfortunately located where the fighting duo were. He didn't want to get dragged into another one of their arguments but he really needed to grab something to eat and a bottle of water to take on his daily run before he hit the weights. I'll just grab a shower first and come back later he thought but before he could slope off back upstairs the kitchen door flew open and he stood frozen in place.

"I am calm Lucas. I just don't care for your lame excuses anymore. So go back upstairs to your fake blonde slut and leave me the hell alone!" She shouted spinning around and storming off, giving Nathan a brief small smile as she breezed past, before slamming their front door behind her causing the glass in the frame to rattle dangerously.

Nathan brushed his hand across his bare chest and smirked at his Blonde haired brother who stood in the centre of the kitchen looking dazed.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nathan questioned, making his way over to the kitchen cupboards and pulling out a cereal box and a bowl.

Lucas cut his eyes over at the handsome dark haired boy and snorted. "You trying to tell me you don't know. You probably let her in and sent her upstairs to see it for herself." He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and shooting his brothers back a dirty look.

Nathan whirled around slamming the milk carton down on the counter causing droplets to spill out and splash onto the table top. "What the hell is your problem man?" He Demanded, his blazing blue eyes now darkening to a cold Gray Blue. "I was asleep when your bickering woke me up; I don't have a fucking clue what you're whining on about!" He stepped up closer to his brother, willing to defend himself with his fists if need be. He could take Lucas, he was stronger, fitter, taller, and had a lot more experience in fights than the quieter more soulful family member. Whilst Nathan spent time weight training Lucas read classic English literature novels. Whilst Nathan was getting into punch ups at wild parties, Lucas was attending poetry nights. He was confident that he could take Lucas without too much hassle.

Lucas contemplated his brother. He sounded genuine and his defensive poise right now spoke volumes on its own. If Nathan had done something like that, he'd have owned up to it and probably stood near by and enjoyed the fall out. He'd been just waiting for Luke to screw up. In fact the first thing he's said to the fair haired boy when he'd found out about his relationship with Brooke was that he wouldn't be able to keep someone like her entertained for long and he'd soon lose her. And he had.

"Alright I believe you." He sighed, admitting defeat and backing down, sinking into the kitchen chair whilst Nathan hopped up on the counter to sit, scooping up a spoonful of cereal and crunching it loudly in his mouth.

"You wanna know what happened?"

Nathan shrugged more content with munching on his breakfast now than what had just gone on. He had the shortest attention span of anyone Luke knew. "I cheated on her." He stated bluntly. Nathan's blue eyes now shot up from scanning his bowl to look at Lukes defeated form slumped over.

"wrht woh?" Nathan mumbled through his mouthful of food. Luke just looked at him disgusted and Nathan quickly swallowed down the cereal in his mouth. "With who?" He repeated, this time more clearly.

Lucas looked down at his converse covered feet studying the tidy loop in the white laces. Nathan watched his brother curiously wondering how bad it could possibly be. "It wasn't, like, um, like ah." Nathan stalled gesturing with his hands between his brother and himself, Luke had looked up Nathans stumbled words. He was usually abrupt in his questions and his answers and stuttering was not something Nathan Scott did.

Nathan rolled his eyes before blurting it out. "A guy dumbass! Did you cheat on Brooke with another dude?" He asked sharply and Lukes Blue eyes almost popped out of his head. "Cos with your poetry and all that shit I kinda got this gay vibe off you a couple times Bro." He shrugged. "And if you are, that's . . . Cool." He offered lamely, scratching the back of his raven haired head.

"NO!" Lucas exclaimed clearly offended by the implication. "It wasn't a guy, it was-"

"Me." Nathan turned away from his brother to reveal the curly haired Blonde stood in the doorway clothed in nothing but one of Lucas' Blue button up shirts and offering Nathan a small wave. It was none other than Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis' only true, or so she'd thought, female friend.

"And people call me the whore of Tree Hill High." Nathan muttered jumping down off the counter, dropping his bowl in the sink unwashed and brushed past Peyton to leave the room and get ready for his run leaving his brother to deal with the mess he'd created.


End file.
